La Práctica
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Kakashi se ve inmiscuido en una discusión entre Gai, Iruka y Yamato. No entendía bien a que se referían, pero sólo podían hablar de "eso" ¿verdad? Ligero KakaHina


LA PRÁCTICA

By Ninde Elhenair

.

.

.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó en voz alta.

SI bien la vida de un shinobi era complicada, una vez que decidías establecer una relación amorosa esta se tornaba mas difícil, aunque definitivamente mucho más tolerable, al tener un motivo suficiente por el cual regresar sano y salvo de las misiones. Y más si esa razón tenía nombre: Hinata Hyuga.

La kunoichi más perseverante, linda, tierna y comprensiva que jamás había conocido.

Conquistarla no fue fácil, tuvo que saltar por encima de los propios sentimientos de amor que la joven profesaba hacia su alumno; sus compañeros de equipo que la cuidaban y celaban al grado de la paranoia… Aun no podía estar tranquilo si veía una mosca rondando por su habitación. Además de eso, la propia Kurenai lo sometió a un interrogatorio del que estaba seguro que hasta el mismo Ibikki temblaría de miedo… Y Gai… ¡Oh, Dios! Eso fue lo más inesperado que le había pasado, su autonombrado rival eterno había decidido ponerse de parte de su alumno y retarlo a cuanta prueba física le fue posible inventar

_-"No somos tan jóvenes, Kakashi"- exclamó ese día –"Debes demostrar que la diferencia de edad no afectara en nada tu relación"_

¿Y por qué se había inmiscuido Gai?

Por la simple razón de que el genio de los Hyuga había decidido mantenerse al margen bajo el argumento "Hinata sama debe estar segura de lo que siente si decidido estar con usted"… Aún así, empezaba a cuestionar esto último; desde esas palabras la puntería de Neji en las misiones que realizaban juntos fallaba considerablemente, varias veces apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar un kunai que "se desviaba" a su cuello.

Pero no.

Eso no lo iba a alejar de ella, cada gota de sudor valió la pena con tal de ganar la confianza de los más allegados a Hinata. (Aún intentaba descifrar el porque su ex alumna e Ino Yamanaka habían interferido de igual modo… aunque el que usaran ahora el apodo de "rabo verde" le daba una idea) Y sobre todo… Su padre.

Hiashi Hyuga aparentaba la misma actitud seria de Neji, incluso en una ocasión le escuchó decir que un shinobi de su reputación podría ser un perfecto candidato para su hija, esto claro nunca lo decía en frente de él… Más bien aprovechaba cada ocasión para puntualizar el hecho de que su amada lectura era su único defecto. Su lengua tardó mucho en dejar de sangrar en esa ocasión, pero lo consideró preferible a decirle al padre de su novia que, de hecho, era más una guía para ciertos momentos privados que compartía con su hija.

Si bien Hinata ya no era una niña, a sus 19 años llevaba una relación en toda la extensión de la palabra con él.

Pero, no, definitivamente no se consideraba a sí mismo un pervertido.

Miró con pesadez el edificio frente a él.

No tenía demasiados ánimos para la fiesta que había organizado Gai en su casa, más por el hecho de que sólo serían cuatro, contando a Yamato, Iruka y él mismo; pero Hinata estaba en una reunión con su clan y esa noche era especialmente aburrida como para pasarla sólo en su casa.

Comenzó a subir los escalones lo más pausado que pudo, considerando con cada paso el volver a su casa o quedarse definiivamente, incluso intentó dejarlo al azar (escalón par se quedaba, escalón impar se iba) pero eso innegablemente lo obligaba a seguir subiendo escalones. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, estaba llegando al piso de su compañero y podía escuchar vestigios de una discusión.

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito de Gai era inconfundible –No… no sé de qué estás hablando, yo no…

-No puedo creerlo- ese era Yamato, si su oído no le fallaba.

-¿Lo hiciste o no?- por lo que ese debía ser Iruka. Discutían eso era seguro, pero no sabía el ¿por qué? Con aburrimiento giró la perilla de la puerta, seguramente habían empezado a beber.

-Llegué- exclamó apenas abrir la puerta, siendo recibido inmediatamente por Gai.

-¡Oh, Kakashi! Me alegro que llegaras- habló rápidamente, evitando a los otros dos –Dime ¿Hace frío afuera? ¿Te ofrezco algo?

-¡Maito senpai!- gritó Yamato, cogiéndolo de un brazo y alejándolo… Eso era muy extraño de él.

-Confiesa de una vez, Gai… ¿Lo hiciste o no?- exigió Iruka, señalando con el dedo índice.

_-"Ok, esto empieza a sonar interesante"- _pensaba para sus adentro el peli plateado. -¿Hacer qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Está bien- admitió -¡Lo hice! ¿Contentos?

-Lo sabía- exclamó Iruka, golpeando a Kakashi en el hombro -¿Con quién lo hiciste? Y no pretendas mentirnos.

-¿Desde cuándo?- complementó Yamato.

Se sobó el hombro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿a qué había venido ese golpe? Miró a sus tres amigos, aún mas intrigado por su conversación porque… Estaban hablando de lo que él creía ¿verdad?

-La semana pasada, Anko me invitó a beber- decía Gai, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo –Bebimos mucho y terminamos hablando de eso, así que lo hicimos en el bosque prohibido… Realmente creí que era una buena idea pero, créanme no fue lo que esperaba… En realidad Anko alaba de muchas cosas pero no me demostró saber ni la mitad…

-E… Espera un minuto- interrumpió Kakashi, sintiendo un escalofrío en la columna vertebral -¿En el bosque prohibido?

-Es cierto- dijo Iruka, chascando los dedos –Yo vi como te la llevabas del bar ese día.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste bajo la influencia del alcohol?- preguntó Yamato, apoyando su mentón en su dedo pulgar –No me extraña que hay sido pésimo.

-Últimamente te ves mas fornido de lo normal- exclamó Iruka, mirando detenidamente al junnin -¿Acaso lo has estado haciendo seguido? ¿O realmente eres muy bueno?

-Oigan- hablo Kakashi –Creo que no deberían hablar tan alto, los vecinos se van a enterar y…

-Pero ustedes dos- lo interrumpió Gai, sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos a la par que los señalaba -¿Porqué me juzgan sólo a mí? ¡Ustedes también lo han hecho! Y no finjas inocencia, Iruka, que tú lo has hecho muchas veces.

¿En realidad era así? Bueno, tampoco eran tan jóvenes como para no saber de eso pero…

-Está bien… Yo también lo he hecho- admitió el moreno con un sonrojo visible bajo la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro –Muchas veces… Y me gusta.

Demasiada información para sus oídos.

Era demasiada información… Menos mal que con su máscara no podían ver que su boca se había abierto de la sorpresa, siempre consideró a Iruka como el más santo y casto de los cuatro.

-Seamos honestos- continuó Iruka –Hay… demasiados hombres jóvenes con mucha energía en la aldea, si no lo hago seguido puedo perder el ritmo y terminar haciendo el ridículo… Para poder superarlos tengo que practicar mucho, si pudiera lo haría… ¡Cuatro o cinco veces al día! ¡O todo el día!

Definitivo.

Iruka no era tan inocente como pensaba.

-¿Cuántas veces?- preguntó Gai, acercando despacio.

-Muchas veces…

-¿Con quién lo has hecho?- inquirió Yamato, acercándose también, formando un semicírculo.

-No las recuerdo a todas… Últimamente Ayame del puesto de ramen; Sakura (demasiado torpe, por cierto) Temari, la hermana del Kasekage, incluso Ino…

-¡¿Qué?!- interrumpió Yamato -¿Con Ino? ¿Tuvo tiempo? Que malvados- exclamó tomando a Iruka por el cuello de su camisa –Le rogué que lo hiciéramos pero me rechazó

-¿Te rechazó?- repitió Iruka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Espera un minuto!- intervino Kakashi, olvidándose de moderar el tono de su voz, había perdido ligeramente los estribos al escuchar el nombre de su ex alumna -¡Tú tienes novia Iruka! ¿Qué hay de Shizune? No puedo creerlo de ti, eres un infeliz.

Porqué Hatake Kakashi sería lo que quisieran pero la fidelidad era uno de sus principios más preciados.

-¿Porqué? Kakashi… ¿Acaso tú sólo lo haces con tu novia?- la pregunta fue tan inocente pero lo había dejado helado –Creo que tu mejor que nadie debes saber que hay que practicar con muchas mujeres para realmente bueno en ello.

-Serás…- comenzó a decir Kakashi.

-En verdad, Kakashi- habló Yamato, golpeando su hombro -¿Tu sólo lo haces con Hinata?

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- gritó incrédulo –Sólo con ella

-No mientas. Insistió Yamato –Dinos la verdad

-¡Es genial!- interrumpió Gai, haciendo una de sus típicas poses –Con tu novia puedes hacerlo cuando quieras… ¡Te envidio, mi eterno rival!

-Eso es cierto- agregó Yamato, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos –La última vez traté de hacerlo sólo y casi muero. Estaba haciéndolo yo sólo en un salón de la academia… Estaba sudando mucho pero estaba listo para el clímax y entonces…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Iruka y Gai. Kakashi estaba atónito.

–Sakura y unas estudiantes de enfermería me vieron- confesó con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- soltó Kakashi.

-Fue muy vergonzoso.

-¿Te atraparon?- insistía Kakashi. -¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué podía hacer? Huí lo más rápido que pude…

-Un momento- señaló Gai –Entonces, todos lo han hecho a escondidas… ¿Tu también lo has hecho últimamente, Kakashi?

-Pe… PERO ¿CÓMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO?- le respondió exaltado –No te quieras pasar de listo, Gai.

-No veo por qué le preguntas. La novia de Kakashi es muy buena- intervino Yamato.

-¡OYE!- gritó, acortando la distancia y empujándolo ligeramente -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hace tiempo también lo hice con ella- confesó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Considérate muerto, niño.

-¡Pero Iruka también lo ha hecho con ella! ¿Porqué sólo yo?

-Es verdad- confirmó el otro –Es realmente buena, es paciente y muy ágil, tu mejor que nadie debe saber lo bien que se mueve.

-Ustedes- sentía su chakra correr por su cuerpo de una manera acelerada –Son unos bastardos.

-No deberías enojarte- dijo pausadamente Gai, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo –Deberías compartir con tus amigos las cosas buenas que tienes ¿Sabes? Yo también se lo pedí, pero me dijo que por respeto a ti ya no lo haría con nadie más, además de que le resultaba muy raro siendo yo quien le preguntaba.

-Esto es demasiado para mí… Ustedes…

-Pero ya que lo sabemos todos- lo interrumpió Gai de nuevo –Deberíamos hacerlo los cuatro juntos.

Kakashi estaba seguro de que sus ojos no podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban.

-Utilicemos nuestros movimientos, intercambiemos parejas… ¡No dejemos que la llama de nuestra juventud se extinga!

-¡Eso es genial!- aplaudió Yamato –Olvidemos a las mujeres, podemos hacerlo entre nosotros- continuó haciendo un movimiento de cadera que le puso los nervios de punto a Hatake, que empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-Ya que estamos aquí- agregó Iruka –Hagámoslo ahora

-¡¿QUÉ?!- alcanzó a exclamar Kakashi, antes de sentir la mano de Yamato en su hombro, retirándola de inmediato – ¡No me toques! ¡Ninguno de ustedes se me acerque!

Se dirigió a la puerta tomando la perilla, volteó con ellos, lanzándoles una mirada amenazante y señalándolos de uno por uno.

-Y no quiero que se le vuelvan a acercar a Hinata ¿Me entendieron?- abrió la puerta de golpe –Y dicen que YO soy el pervertido- finalizó antes de irse y cerrar con un portazo.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa?- se cuestionó Yamato.

-Ya saben lo creído que es Kakashi con estas cosas- respondió Gai –Pero no lo culpo, con una pareja de baile tan buena como lo es Hinata, seguro gana de nuevo el concurso anual, él no necesita ensayar a escondidas como nosotros.

-Es verdad- dijo Yamato -¿Sucede algo, Iruka senpai?- preguntó al verlo tan serio.

-Me quedé pensando… Eso último que dijo Kakashi, de que "Él no era el pervertido"… Me pregunto… ¿De qué creyó que hablábamos?

FIN

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Es domingo por la noche, así que quise traerles un poquito de diversión XD.

Es un fanfic muy random y cortito, no suelo escribir cosas así, pero si son kpoper como yo y ven Saturday Night Live, entenderán de donde salió esta idea hahaha, y si quieren saberlo busque en youtube: "SNL super junior". Y si, tampoco pude evitar incluir un poco de KakaHina… ¡Pero ustedes saben que yo amo esta pareja con locura y pasión! Simplemente no me pude resistir.

Al final entenderán que tenía que hacer una adaptación y podrán ver los gestos, porque no sé si pude expresarlos bien.

En fin… ¿Ustedes que pensaron antes de leer el final?

Contéstenme en un RR

¡Y los veo pronto! Recuerden que los quiero un montón y gracias por leer =)

XOXO


End file.
